


Less Is More

by Esuna



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, ITF: Saeyoung is a total virgin and you are his first, SHRUGS AND DROPS IT ON YOUR LAPS, Smut, i guess?, idfk, take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esuna/pseuds/Esuna
Summary: You hadn't meant for him to see that, you'd figure he'd be gone longer! He must have sprinted to the store and back again. You were going to change after the last song, you really were! His jacket always looked so big and soft, you couldn't help but try it on.





	

"Babe? I'm back, I got the stuff you asked for." Saeyoung closed the door behind him, peering at the stairs with baited breath. He stood still for a moment, waiting for your voice to call back. _Honey_ , you would say, _welcome home_ , and you would fly down the stairs, swing your arms around his neck and you would both twirl in a circle. But, no response came, which left your partner more than a little bit puzzled. He could definitely hear music playing, so perhaps it was just too loud for you to hear. At that thought, a brilliant idea struck the genius, and he smirked as he clutched the plastic bag full of snacks.

This would definitely play into his hands.

Creeping along, putting all those years of secret agent work to good use, your mischievous boyfriend crept up stairs, sneaked through hallways. The music grew louder and louder in his ears, the beat drumming in his head and matching the thump of his heart. He pressed his ear to the door of your bedroom and waited, just to make sure you were in there. Oh, yeah, you definitely were--that was your singing, after all. It wasn't pitch perfect, and your voice wobbled at certain notes, but he loved it all the same. It was unique to you, and Saeyoung loved every little thing about you. He pictured how you must look whilst dancing around singing, the way your lips curled into a smile, the way your nose crinkled as you hooted out the loudest notes you possibly could, even the little shimmy of your hips ...

How could he possibly stand outside any longer? He burst into the room, and a shriek escaped you as he howled out his greeting anew.

"Babe! I'm back, I got-- ...  _woah_." His jaw dropped, his eyes widened, and he stared at you as you scrabbled to grab the covers to pull them over yourself. 

"Don't look," you squealed, breathless from the shock and the fact he had caused you to yowl. "Don't look, don't look!" With the bed sheet pulled well and truly over your head, you flung yourself onto the bed. You curled up into a ball, and tried to stay as still as possible. Maybe if you asked him super, super nicely, he'd give you a chance to make yourself presentable. Nope. You feel Saeyoung slowly pull away your hiding place, eyes still as wide as they were when he first discovered you in your current state.

Half naked, wearing nothing but your underwear and his _favourite_ hoodie.

He placed the bag of snacks on the bedside table, covering his mouth with his now free hand. You're certain your face matches the colour of his hair as you lie down, barely managing to look at him without feels waves of embarrassment wash over you. You hadn't meant for him to see that, you'd figure he'd be gone longer! He must have sprinted to the store and back again. You were going to change after the last song, you really were! His jacket always looked so big and soft, you couldn't help but try it on. The sleeves were a little too long, your fingers barely peeking out, and it came about halfway down your thighs. You swallowed thickly as you finally made eye contact with Saeyoung, biting your lip as you slowly, oh so slowly, sat upright.

"I can explain." You try to desperately think of an excuse beyond I just wanted to wear it. You're not sure why you need an excuse, but the look on his face leaves you confused. He steps closer, and then crawls over the bed so that he can kneel in front of you. Your mouth opens, you suck in a lungful of air so that you can explain, but words aren't what meet your lips.

Saeyoung leans in, and he kisses you.

It feels like an eternity before he pulls away, his dazzling smile stealing your breath once more. Your heart pounds like crazy every time you kiss, and this time is no different. If anything, it feels far more intense, if only from the embarrassment you felt before. His palm cups your warm cheek, fingertips brushing against your ear lobe--the sensation of his cold fingers makes you shiver slightly. You lift your hand, placing it on top of his, holding it against your face; it's cool from the outside air, and it's doing _wonders_ to stifle the heat of your blush. You study his expression, soaking in his features once more. His crooked smile. His soft eyes. His strong jawline. His adorable little nose. The mess of red atop his head, that falls down just past his eyebrows, skimming the frame of his glasses. The light dusting of freckles that you'd miss if you weren't able to be this close ...  _tantalisingly close_ ... but you can't. He's never been so far, and you've never been the kind of pressure any one into anything, especially when it came to _that_.

"Saeyoung."

He kisses you again, harder this time, his lips brushing against yours with slight movements. It draws you in, and you forget everything and only focus on the sensation of him before you, his mouth on yours. Saeyoung's hand slips up from your cheek, his fingers tangling in your hair as he holds you against him, his other hand coming to rest against your neck. His digits drum lightly and slowly against the sensitive spot where your neck and shoulder meet, as if he's counting the seconds. You count the taps as your grasp his shirt, pulling yourself up against him adoringly.

He pulls away, only long enough for you to both greedily snatch in air, before you're locked together again, lips moving in tandem. The hand at your neck drops down, palm pressed against the small of your back through the thick hoodie. He's edged you as close as he can do, considering your positions, and you realise that. It plays ideas with your mind, and you tease yourself with a  _what if_. You test your luck, your tongue swiping against his bottom lip. His arm tightens around you. You can feel his muscles tense, before he almost timidly parts his lips, meets you half way. It's tentative, the way your tongues join, an anxious first meeting. It doesn't hold you back for long, and things continue to escalate. Your kiss becomes hot and heavy, it becomes hungry.

You're the one to pull away first, though his lips follow yours as far as he can--he cranes his neck forward before he can't any more. Your breathing is shallow, warm air escaping your lungs as you pant. There's a lusty haze hanging between you, but you're still nervous. You sincerely hope that he doesn't feel pressured to go this far.

"... Why did you stop?"

His question shatters your concerns as you gaze at him, watch as he licks his lips. Oh Lord, you really do stare at him too much.

"I don't want to make you feel forced," you say.

"I want this," he breathes in response before pecks you on the lips. "More than anything." He starts to trail kisses across your jaw, hot and wet. "I've been waiting for you to be ready." He kisses your earlobe, nips at it. "So I'm pretty happy that you've been waiting for _me_ to be ready." Saeyoung suddenly buries his face in your neck, inhaling as he does so. Your hand comes to rest on the back of his hand, stroking his hair idly. It's in that instance, however, that a gasp escapes you, and a shudder rolls up your spine. He bites down on your neck, only to press his lips against it in a tender, soothing kiss.

 _Oh_.

Well, you suppose that's his way of saying _no holding back_.

You grasp at the hem of his shirt, tug at it as you murmur his name tellingly. You want it off. He complies, leaving himself bare chested, and you immediately run your palms up his body. You work your touch up, feeling the tensed muscles beneath his skin. Your arms wrap around him as he contents himself with nibbling and kissing your neck. You can't help but giggle as Saeyoung brushes his lips against the skin, tickling you with his warm breath. He reaches for the zipper of the hoodie you're wearing, only for him to pause, his hand hovering.

"Can I?" His voice is strained, and you know he's holding back. You offer no verbal response, but you _do_ unzip the jacket for him and toss it to the side of the room. He lets out a low _wooow_ as his gaze travels the length of your body, taking in every curve, the softness of your form. He seems a bit stunned at the appearance of your breasts, and you laugh a little at how silly he looks. Your chortle seems to bring him to his senses as he's suddenly pressing his lips against yours again, pushing you down so that you're laid on the bed, his timid hands tracing your sides. You tense as he reaches your waist and he stops for a moment to squeeze you lightly. He breaks your kiss apart, to whisper softly against your ear.

"Are you ready? Are you ... sure you want to?" His voice is quivering--anxious excitement is evident in the way he's shivering, in his soft panting.

"Yes. I'm ready."

"Okay."

Saeyoung's right hand drifts lower before he presses his index and middle finger against your sex through your panties. You let out a little puff of air as he watches you, carefully testing the waters. He curls his fingers so that the tips follow your slit, and you can't help the way your legs tense at the sensation. The soft, minuet movements continue for a moment as you both give yourselves time to prepare. Your partner continues, edging your panties down your thighs. You wriggle to assist, eventually managing to kick them away. Were this any one else, you would have felt a tad vulnerable ... but with Saeyoung, you feel completely at ease, wholly ready. You've been through so much together, and he's protected you at every twist and turn. There is no one on this planet that you trust as much as him, your belief in him rooted deep in your heart; Saeyoung Choi has never tried to hurt you, and you know he never will.

He presses his fingers back against you, parting your folds slightly. You groan in anticipation, your head resting against the pillow behind you. With a tenderness that only lovers can really share, he eases his digits inside you, causing a sigh to slip from your throat. He deliberately slides his fingers out not quite fully, the movement slow and teasing. Another shuddering sigh is his reward and he smiles before he slips them back inside. He presses his digits against your walls, feeling the heat and warmth--the sensation causes his cock to stir, a pant catching in his throat as he focuses on pleasing you first and foremost. He takes his time, eases you up to a level of arousal where you're squirming slightly at each thrust of his fingers.

"Saeyoung," you whisper his name and he pauses.

"Oh. I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No," you reassure him, "it ... feels really good. _Ah_ , I just ... I want ... _you_."

He chuckles lowly as your cheeks flush a shade deeper. You chastise yourself for showing such impatience, but judging from the way your boyfriend pulls his slicked fingers away, he doesn't seem to mind you being a little bit demanding. He presses a soft kiss to your cheek, moving away to ready himself. You cover your eyes with your forearm, the heat in your belly like an ember, a flame licking at your skin. You hear the clinking of a belt being unbuckled, the sound of a zipper being undone, and then the crinkle of a packet. You're a little bit surprised that he'd been prepare for this. You're trying to calm yourself down, but the feeling of the mattress sinking from his weight once more causes excitement to bubble up inside you more than ever. You spread your legs and he takes his position between them, leaning down to kiss your neck. His arms are either side of you, and you can't help but feel that he's protecting you, even now.

"I'm ... a little nervous, y'know," he voices shyly. You can't help but smile, uncovering your eyes and reaching up to stroke his cheek lovingly.

"Me too. But ... but that's normal. Saeyoung, I love you, so so so so much. I'm ready, whenever you are."

It's his turn to smile at you, nodding slowly. "Okay, I'm ... I'm ready," he utters before shifting slightly. He guides himself into you and groans once he's fully sheathed in you. You, too, find yourself moaning quietly, grasping at the sheets beneath you. He takes a moment to calm himself, inhaling deeply and then exhaling it all out again.

He starts slow, and you move your hips to match his rhythm. Each thrust is punctuated with a hot breath of air, or a grunt that passes through his nose. You can see that his jaw is tensed at the restraint he's showing and you squeeze your eyes shut as he begins to pick up the pace. There's a sheen of sweat on his skin, his brows as furrowed as he relishes the feeling of being buried inside you, the warmth that he can feel, the way pressure builds inside him like a spring being coiled tighter and tighter. He slips his arms under you as he hoists you up so that your chests are touching, his thrusting never ceasing as he does. You snake your arms around his neck as you mewl and moan his name, and he presses his face into your neck, biting down as the tension builds.

You adore the way he feels inside you, the way he fits _perfectly_. He fills you, and the sensations all sing in harmony with the love you feel for this beautiful, wonderful man. He bites at your neck again, eliciting a yelp from you. He mumbles a sharp _fuck_ against your skin. You think you know why, because you're starting to feel that similar build up. 

You're panting now, clutching at him desperately. "Oh God, so good," you moan, your words spurring on Saeyoung.

He's plunging inside you now, your toes are curling and you're throwing your head back. You're tipping over the edge, you're teetering there.

"So good, _so good_! Sae- _young_!"

He can barely keep it up at this point, his thrusts becoming harder and faster until ... until ...

You cry out, and it's a little embarrassing, but you can't help it. The pressure inside you just _snaps_. There's a moment of absolute bliss before it crashes into you, and you're riding a wave of pleasure that causes you to clamp down on his cock. He's taken aback, his pace faltering before he lets out his own groan, giving one last sharp, deep pound with a growl. His own orgasm hits him like a brick wall, barely able to hold you up against him as he gasps, still shifting his hips against your own as he forces the sensations to continue for as long as possible. The movements grow languid as he pants, holding you close to him as you both slow your breathing, becoming still. Almost reluctantly, he pulls himself from inside you with a sigh.

"Fuck," he breathes out slowly, "god, I ..."

There's nothing either of you can say, you're both content to sit there, wrapped up in one another. You're more than happy to remain in your perfect little bubble of bliss.

...

That is until he blows a big raspberry on your neck, which causes the both of you to fall to the side in laughter. You bat at him in a fit of shy giggles and he? He's chuckling proudly, grabbing the covers that had been shoved aside and pulling them over the both of you. Your little play-fight calms down after a few prods and pokes, not forgetting those adorable pouts from Saeyoung. You curl up against him as his arms wrap around you, still wearing a smile.

"Babe?"

"Mmhm?"

"I thought you looked ... really good in my hoodie."

You laugh, and roll your eyes. "I know you did."

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT. BADLY WRITTEN SMUT THAT'S LITERALLY ONLY SMUT FOR LIKE 2 PARAGRAPHS.  
> I'm sorry. H-ha. ;;


End file.
